Care only for you
by BaBiGuRl17
Summary: Is Bella  looks back onthe last 5 years, of her life, with Jasper. Is is a badass skater, that is known for partying. Jasper is just as bad if not worse, since the day he turned 17 always in jail, and getting in trouble, but what if somthing happened?
1. Meeting for the first time

**I never thought i would be where i am today! If you asked me five years ago what would i be doing today i would probably say partying, skatin, be in an out of jail! yaya i know its not what alot of 13, about to be 14 years old would say but hey i loved my life. But now at the age of 18 im a full time college student while working a job from 9 to 5 on weekends im not at the club im sittin at home by my self! sometimes my friends come over but hardly when they arent partying!Well i have five very important people im my life my two brothers Edward and Emmett. And of course there lovely crazy girlfriends Alice and Rosalie. And then the guy that has been in and out of my life for the past five years Jasper!Jasper is the one that really got me into my crazy life! Yet he is also my brothers best friend!**

Chapter one

Five years ago

It was a weekend and i was finally letting one of my friends meet my brother, Alice and me were hanging out with my brother , Edward tonight. I knew what we were going to do but Alice being the goody-goody had never done this before, and she doesnt know i have either! We were finally ready and heading out the door, my brother is four years older then me but my best friend. We were driving my moms, hond Crv.

"Hey guys where are we going, i hope im dressed right, i mean ive never been anywhere but the movies with out my parents, omg what if people think im a loser... wait why would they im about to turn 14!" Said Alice My brother jsust looked aat me and smiled , i really hope he doesnt do what i think...

"Don't worry Alice you will be fine, no one will mess with you, Ill be there and Is... noone will mess with her at all", Edward explained!

"WHAT!Issy is the sweetest girl at school!, Come on everyone is gooing to mess with me now!" Alice screamed "Alright I get that your about to see a new side of Is that you have never seen before so i'll let that go," then turning to be" um Is i know you ready to go see everyone , but we gonna stop by my boys house real quick, ya get me" Edward told us, trying to hide what we were about to do from Alice!

The rest of the ride was silent!I did know where we were going, im guessing he has a friend that i dont know about!  
We finally pulled in from of a cute little house, and my brother quickly text someone. After a couple minutes two boys walked out of the house! The first one was pale, like my older brother emmett! had tight pretty jeans on, with a american egal polo on, and sort hair. Yeah alright i'll admit he was cute. The second guy caught my attention though. He had a tan, baggy pants on and a Tokio Hotal tee shirt on, with a pair of black and white dc's... Damm he FINE! I finally stoped checking them out to hear my bro to tell me what's up.  
"Is stop checking them out!" Ya i dont care bro let them know i think they fine! ha "Well Is this is James and Jasper,  
before you ask no you havent met them and no they dont go to school with us, cause they both got expelled!"Edward informed me I then started looking at Alice she didnt know what to say, yet something just came out" so are you two brothers?"  
Everyone started busting out laughing then the first time i heard the sexyest voice"yeah we are, damm wish everyone could tell we related" ha ha more and more my type!

" Really cause you two look nothing alike!"  
"yeah well we half-brothers, we share the same dad"  
"Really thats cool, we don't get alot of stuff like that around here" Alice explained Me, Edward, and James just sat there thinking What the hell... is Alice that stupid "ALICE THEY AREN'T BROTHERS!" I screamed at here We chilled for about thirty minutes then me ,Alice, and Edward left to go to my brothers and my main chill spot!

When we finally got home after be having to sweet talk a cop(what i didn't feel like getting arrested) and driving home,  
cause Edward and Alice were way to drunk and all over each other, I craweled my way to my room and passed out on the floor!  
I woke up the next morning, realizeing Jasper was the first guy that actually caught my attention, and i couldn't get out of my head! ugh! what was so special  
about him?

Was it the looks?

the clothes?

the attitude?

the smile?

the way he can drink?

the way a cig just hangs from his mouth?

was it that he was two years older, and my brothers best friend?

I cant figure it out! why was he the only one? the one my brother deffently says no about? everyone knows Jasper Whitlock, it the worse one in town? Cops know him by name, and everything about him! why did i have to fall for the town's bad boy? yeah i know im the towns bad girl? but really im not as bad as jasper.


	2. The woods

The next week went by fast... Alice and Edward were always together!  
Even tho people didnt like the age different, they didn't let it bug them. Alice found out the real me.  
At first she was mad for me not letting her know tha i was a bad ass that 18 year olds were scared of.  
Today was Wednesday and my brother is making me go with him to hang out at the diner.  
"Is come on, we going to be late, I don't want to keep Alice waiting." Edward yelled at me  
"Why the hell can't i stay here with Emmett, i mean come on you're always with Alice!"  
"yeah well Emmett is always with Rose! so ha you got to come, I am not leaving you hear alone!"  
"Come on Ed i can stick up for myself you know that... the whole town is scared of you and Emmett, well besides Jasper and James."  
"No Is your coming, Can't you at least have some fun, Alice is your best friend, and me and you always have fun!"  
"There is a difference is hanging with you, then hanging with you and Alice! ugh find i'll come"  
Thanks Is your the best!

I let it go yet i don't get why i have to go, i mean everyone knows who i really am! At school everyone thought i was just Bella Swan the good girl! ha well Alice being Alice couldn't keep her mouth shut about our weekend and noone could believe i Bella Swan was indeed Is Swan the high schoolers are always talking about, ha i can't wait till high school my class mates will be in for a surprise, and it's only three months away!

WE were now sittn in a booth waiting for Alice to show up! Edward was busy texting someone i didn't care i broke my phone at a party two weeks ago, and haven't got a new one! ha My dad can't get a hold of me this way! I went back to looking at the menu and it got ripped from my hands... by the hottest guy around!

"hey sexy, move over so i can sit down, or are you gonna jsut stare at my great looking body?  
"haha funny Jasper, you know you just want to sit here with me cause im the sexiest bitch alive!"  
"Okay Is we all know you sexy but damm really?  
"what ever so are you really going to sit here with a lil middle schooler?"  
"Is u might be a middle schooler but you know how to hang, and you sexy just like you said"  
" well dude i think this is going to be a great relaationship"  
"Ya Is it is going to be a great friendship" Jasper said, and when he did it hurt, dam i had a crush and i never have crushes

"Alright Jasper stop hitting on my sister or leave" Ed said "Ed stop being up tight i know how to take care of myself, un like you"  
"yeah haha Is, Im just being a good big brother!"  
I just stared at my brother wanting him to disappear! ugh i love him and he is my best friend but sometimes i cant stand him! i mean come one why be like this to me?he is dating my best friend and i can't even be friends with his! that's bull shit!

"Hey Is wanna take a walk with me? These people keep stareing at me and giving me the creeps where i want to scream"  
"Yeah Jasper sure why not!, yeah i know how you feel! but they are only stareing cause the two worst kids in town,  
are hanging out together, which means twice the trouble!"

We starting walking into the woods, and all of a sudden he stoped and sat against a tree! i stood there stareing at him with my arms crossed" so this is what a walk is to you? are you that lazy?"  
"Naw i just wanted to come out here, to smoke my joint, thought maybe you would like to hit it a couple times? or was i wrong"  
"Na you were right, i left my stash at home, Ed was rushing me to get to his little girlfriend! haha "Isn't Alice your best friendd?" asked Jasper before talking a hit "Yeah but i'm Bella Swan with her, and when she isn't around I'm Is sWan, the person i like to be!" I explained then took the joint from Jasper and took along drag from it!  
"Oh" was all he said and needed to say, we sat there and smoked his joint, and then i ran back to Ed's car, and realized Emmett was here, I'll have to come see him later ha. I ran back to Jasper.  
" Where you run off to?Didn't want to sit here with me cause we smoked my joint and have none left?"  
"Na Sparky i went to go get this" I said while taken my hand from behind my back, showing him my fifth of Vokda!  
"Well Well WEll Spanky, you are one great girl!"Jasper said before taken my vodka and throwing his head back drinking my vodka!  
After about thirty minutes of just sitting there Jasper finally broke the silence."You know Is your a great girl and I've liked you since the first time a saw you, I never said anything cause i didn't know if you could hang or not since you are two years and some months younger than you!"

"Yah Jasper i've liked you to, and trust me i can hang you won't be able to find another girl like me! Now kiss me you silly sily boy!"

That was the first kiss well (more like making out) with Jasper and i knew he was special and the one for me!

I never knew my life would change so much with one kiss!

We went back to the diner and bother my brothers were gone!  
"Come on Is i'll drive you home"

"Thanks Jasper i would hate to walk home" he walked me over to the best car in town and 2001 drop top spider eclipse , with so much work done under the hood.

Once we pulled up to the house! Jasper turned to me, " Hey Is i know we have only chilled twice but will you be my girl!"  
"Yeah Jasper that would be cool!" I kissed him lightly on the lips  
"Um Is you know why your brother wanted you to stay away from me right?" I shook my head"well Is I'm one of the head guys in a gang?"  
"Sparky, damm i know everyone i think knows, wait no they don't ha i just know more then most people!"  
"WEll Spanky how would you fell about being in the gang, i mean you kinda pretty much are since you my girl and all?"  
"Jasper about that you should track down your boy tyler and ask him about Is, okay well i've got to go now! bys!"


	3. rain

ME and Jaz have been dating for six months now and he gets along great with Ed still, and finally gets along with Emmett It took Em and while to warm up to JAz but now all six of us are great! I got Alice drinking and smoking a little weed, she was happy about Rose!  
She couldnt believe i was best friends with the scariest girl in high school!  
I love Rose i just wish she would let up on my brother sometimes!  
"Is come on We going to be late!" Em yelled from the kitchen We were heading out to the field for a major bombfire, party! I can't wait i actually haven't gotten drunk for a week it was finals so, and i'm happy cause this would be a great place for me to sell!  
"Is you comeing?"Ed yelled from the living room "Damm yeah Im coming why you both yelling at me for no reason, what's up? you two actually want to be the first one there?"  
"Na gotta pick the girls up, and the told me a time!"  
"Damm why can't Jaz beable to pick me up?"  
"Is he not comng to night Is?"  
"Na he coming tonight, he gonna meet me there, ha i mean today is our six month!"  
"IS don't get to worked out if he doesn't show okay"Ed tried to reason with me "Why Ed do you know something i dont"  
"No Is i just dont want you to get hurt and i know alot about Jasper that people dont knwo"  
"Alright lets go" I said claiming into Emmetts jeep WE were pulling up to Rose's house and Emmett just hocked the horn!  
"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS JEEP AND GO KNOCK ON THAT GOD DAMM DOOR!" i yelled at him damm he could be so stupid "alright no need to yell in my ear" Em told me I watched as he walked up to the door scared cause he hocked that stupid horn!  
"YOU BETTER KISS HER ASS TONIGHT IF YOU WANT ANY FOR A LONG ASS TIME"Ed yelled Emmett is suck a big teddy bear to his number one girls, which are me and rose! ha sO far we have picked up rose and Alice... I felt my phone viberate, talking a look at who it was from made me smile

From: Sparky(Jasper)  
To: Spanky (Is(Bella)

Hey baby girl, going to be alil late tonight, something came up nothin bad, u no me! cant wait to see u miss u Jasper

I thought for a minute on what to text back

To: Sparky From:Is

alright i guess ill find someone else to chill with its nothing to do with the boys? i miss you too havent seen you all week, just let me know if you arent going to come!  
Is I hope he came! Ive missed him! We continued to text till i was at the party! I got out the car and grabed a beer and started selling! Damm i'm making bank tonight After selling out i looked at the time damm ive been here for almost two hours already! Wait jasper said he would be here by now!

To:Sparky From: Is Hey babe where are you?  
Ive already sold out, when you gonna be here if you are coming?  
Your girl IS

After i sent the text i just sat down and started drinking my southern comfort Rose knew i was down and came and got me to dance we got on the hood of emmetts jeep and was grinding on each other when it started pouring down rain me and rose were to drunk to realize we were wearing white shirt , lucky for her she was wearing a black bra when i was wearinga white lace one, and my super short black booty shorts nad my combact about four songs i heard something!  
"Why the fuck is she up there? Are you letting her whore he self out?"A guy yelled who i couldnt figure out!  
i was way to drunk.  
"Jasper come back you dont need her!" some girl yelled but now i know jasper is here "Get the hell away from me Chirsty! the same guy yelled but loser to me now "BAby get down from there and come spend some time with me, please!" somene said right next to the car I looked down and met by the blue eyes a fell inlove with "OMG JASPER!" I jumped into his arms and started kissing him!wait where was he?  
"WAIT WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU JASPER WHITLOCK! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A GIRL HERE WITH YOU?  
WHAT THE FUCK WHY WON'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH ME!"  
"Baby for real, i will have to explain later"  
"why should i believe you? what is that bitch doing and was chasing after you putting her shirt back one?"  
"Is you have to believe me nothing happened!"  
"Why the hell should i believe you?"I started walking off, when i was about to open the door to Em's jeep i heard something "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"i turned around to see Jasper still standing there "what did you just say?" Jasper started slowly walking towards me "when he was bout a yard away he stopedd, he slowly looked at me then said something i will never forget,  
the whole party shut up and it was completely quite.  
" Is you have to believe me"  
"Why?"i asked and finally looked into his eyes, he was gettin angry and fast "WHY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? GOD DAMMIT! IT'S CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY FUCKING WORLD IS!  
YOU DONT SEE THE WAY I LOOK AT YOU AND ONLY YOU! EVERYOTHER BITCH IS DEAD TO ME! WHEN YOUR IN THE DAMM ROOM YOU ARE ALL I SEE! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT! AND STOP BEING A COLD HEARTED BITCH!"Jasper yelled at me! I stood there shocked no one has ever had the nerves to yell at me like that! I finally look up to see jasper looking at me still"Jazz im so sorry" I say quitely to him he then closes the distance between us and takes me into his arms and signs and pulls away and looks me in the eye and says " Is i dont't jsut love you Im in love with you! you are my world, there is no put in living with out you in it!"  
I crash my lips to his, hoping this would be the last time we fought and boy was i ever wrong! AFter that night we fought alot, we even broke up we both knew we loved each other. 


	4. Life!

It was been almost three years since i met Jasper and these past few years have been a crazy ride! I have been in jail over ten times, ran from the cops, got caught having sex by my dad, got caught sneaking out, caught doing drugs, been put on house arresst. But that is just the start of it. Well i am not 16 and Jasper just turned 19! yeah i know well we are still as crazy as ever right now im actually waiting for Jasper to wake up. If he even made it home last night. We went to a crazy party last night, and Em was there and drove me home.  
"Is you awake? Is four in the after noon!" Ed yelled "Is its Em can i come in?"  
"Yeah Em come on it, why you let me sleep in so late normally im up at two!"  
"well um you had a rough night" Aww Em cared so much, he then started tlaking about something, but i was so busy checking for my phone to see if Jasper called or text he normally up at threee after a party.  
"Is are you even listening?"Em asked me "um yeah ... have you seen my phone?"  
"yeah its right here"Em said while handing it to me "well i guess ill talk to you later"Em said as he started to walk out.. "hey em"  
"yah Is"  
"what you want to talk to me about?"  
"Just about last night but we will talk later ok"  
I didnt reply just went through my phone... i had ten un read text messages all from jasper

From : Sparky

Hey baby sorry i couldnt give u a ride home ill make it up to you

thirty mintues later

From: Sparky

Is are u really that mad at me?

From: sparky come on you can't be that mad at me it wasnt even my fault

From: Sparky I love you IS

From: Sparky Im sorry please for give me i never meant to hurt you like this

I just deleted the rest wondering what the hell happened last night, i tried to call Jasper but it went straight to voice mail, then Alice but she picked up and hung up, so i called rose hoping she will answer

(**rose** Is)  
**Hello um **  
Hey rose  
**Let me guess you want to know what happened last night?**  
um yeah i dont know what happened i never get that bad  
**WEll you sure you want to know yeah girl the whole story  
**yeah  
**alright wellgirl im not completely sure what happened to make you that way, em thinks you got druged,**  
**but anyways you cussed out and yelled at alice making her cry, and then ed took your side cause he knew you never got like that before, you yelled and cussed me but hey im use to partying with you i knew something was wrong em did to, jasper stoped dealing and came and found you you to talked, and then he took off mumbling something bout jacob, as in your ex. Well i asked you what was that about you told me jake was there, and got you a drink, well comes to find out jasper went to find ed, and they both agreed they think jake druged you. alice wont talk to me ed or em cause we stood up for you.**  
yeah damm girl im sorry, i tried to call alice and she picked up and hung up all i could think is what the fuck did i do so wrong, i mean rose ive never done anything wrong to my friends why now? oh and have you tlaked to jasper today? (out of all my friends rose and jasper got along the best)  
**ill talk to her for you, but hey you wanna hang today just me and you like old times?**  
yeah sure rose but answer have you talked to jasper?  
**ummm actually he got arressted last night, for beating the hell out of jake, and got a dui!**

Icouldnt believe what she was telling me he promised he wouldnt go back to jail till after christmas!  
ugh okay you gonna come get me? (rose) sure thing babe... see ya. After she hung up i got ready, i didnt care what i looked like the love of my life was in jail for sticking up for me!

That night i stayed at rose's, well actually it wasnt just for one time i stayed till christmas day the day jasper poped back up in my life. Every day i would talk to emmett and edward, that is the only reason i kept my phone. Alice refused to talk to me still, and i pretty much live with rose! Well it is christmas eve, and i realized i was three weeks late, so rose is out buying me a test right now, ugh i miss jasper! I got up to go call rose, but my phone started ringing, i looked at the caller id it was jasper. umm here goes nothing!  
**(bella** Jasper)  
**Hello? **  
Baby girl ?  
**JAsper? **i started crying now  
Baby please dont cry i need to see you now!  
**Jazz im busy right now i can in thirty**  
baby i just need you in my arms again  
**So u just got out of jail right **  
baby we will talk about that later  
**NO JASPER WE WILL NOW**  
okay baby girl i got out two hours ago!  
**AND YOUR NOW JUST CALLING ME WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME **  
I do Is trust me more then anything!  
**Well you should of called me sooner good buy!**

He keep blowing my phone up when rose got back i took three test and all came out positive! how am i going to tell jasper i got pregnant before he went to jail and never told him! ugh

All of a sudden i get a text from a blocked number saying look out side and i did, what did i see well jasper out side leaning again his car with a huge smile on his face!

Its now or never i thought i walked to him and jumped in his arms! we were making out until i got a text

**From: Rose**

**Tell him now, until you forget and he gets pissed! **

here goes nothing

(**Bella**, Jasper)

**Jazz?**  
yeah baby  
**i need to tell you something but promise you won't yell and accuss me of stuff okay**  
alright baby you know you can tell me anything!  
**ok here is goes jaz im pregnant and its your baby!**  
WHAT THE FUCK HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN? AND YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? IF I EVEN AM THE FATHER!  
**Jaz please i love you please calm down**  
look ill call you later i need time to think

That night iwaiting buy the phone, rose was there with me. I waiting for a month for him to call me, until one day he called rose and told her he was no longer in the state and  
for me to move on and be happy! that i will see him again and then hung up! and that was the last time anyone heard from the love of my life until my son Anthony Whitlock was born!


End file.
